This is an application for partial funding of a conference on "Protein Folding and Assembly in the Cell" to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), from June 24 to 29, 1990 in Copper Mountain, Colorado. The conference is intended to bring together for the first time groups of academic scientists and biotechnologists who have been working in very diverse areas but have now have a rapidly converging interest in protein folding. Speakers and participants at the conference will include researchers involved in a variety of studies on protein folding, protein transport, protein degradation and the stress protein family. Among these researchers will be those working on theoretical aspects and in vitro systems, as well as those working in vivo on systems as diverse as prokaryotes, yeasts, plants and mammalian cells. The central theme will be how protein folding is achieved and regulated within the cell. The conference will consist of nine scientific sessions, each with four to six speakers and a discussion leader. Topics to be covered are: "Structural Determinants of Protein Folding - Theoretical and In Vitro Studies", "Genetic Studies of Protein Folding", "Cellular Proteins Involved in Protein Folding (I and II)", "Role of Folding in Protein Translocation Across Membranes", "Protein Folding and Intracellular Transport", "Folding and Assembly of Heteromeric Multisubunit Proteins", "Properties of Hybrid Proteins" and "Protein Misfolding, Aggregation and Intracellular Degradation". In addition a poster session will be held daily to allow more junior participants to present their work. Participation will be limited to 150 scientists (including the speakers and discussion leaders), who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment.